scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Unfair Treaty of Rome
The Unfair Treaty of Rome, also known as the Versailles Accords, is an agreement signed on May 11, 1944, between the Novayan Commonwealth and the Allied Nations, especially the United Kingdom, Gallia and Karlsland. The name "Unfair Treaty of Rome" is so-called due to how the agreement was made to favor the Novayan Commonwealth and the Human Alliance, the former of which is known for its militaristic yet friendly outlook and its otherwise rabid anti-betrayal and anti-discrimination stances. The Unfair Treaty of Rome is controversial in Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland, but they were forced to sign it after Grand Marshal Borealis orders a demonstration of the Novayan Commonwealth's kinetic bombardment station on a Britannian, Gallian and Karlslander (or rather, Neue Karlslander) town and threatened to continue the blockade, only making it worse by targeting hospitals, homes, schools and industries. Provisions of the accords The agreement called for: *Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland to take full responsibilities for making Latin and South Liberion, Asia, Africa and Oceania underdeveloped and broken. *Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland to pay reparations to the nations they colonized and later abused for wealth and power. *Condemnation of Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland by their former colonies. *All members of the anti-witch factions are to be surrendered to Novaya. *All of Western Europe must admit their faults for their racism and their "lust for wealth and power." *Britannia, Gallia, and Karlsland are to give Novaya, and the Human Alliance, unlimited and unrestricted military access. *The Novayan Commonwealth and its own repertoire of allies are to be made members of the Allied Nations with equal power. *Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland are to permit, without restrictions, Novayan military and government personnel unrestricted access to all information regardless of the circumstances. *Karlsland, or Neue Karlsland, is to submit to Novayan influence and control, thereby turning Neue Karlsland into a puppet state of Novaya. *Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland must each accept a racial equality clause within its constitution. *Britannia, Gallia, and Karlsland must take full responsibility for starting the cold war which betrayed Novaya indirectly. *Britannia and Gallia, no matter how good their intentions were in the past, must accept guilt and responsibility for being unfair to the natives they abused to gain wealth and power. Aftermath The signing of the Unfair Treaty of Rome caused outrage in Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland, seeing it as something that makes Novaya no different. However, Novayans visiting Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland were quick to point out that they (West Europeans, especially Britannians, Gallians and Karlslanders) still have faults, saying that it is they who brought this upon themselves, not the Novayans, and that it is their actions which nearly ruin the whole world. The signing of the agreement allows the Novayan Commonwealth to exercise its force projection and movement of troops within foreign countries, especially Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland. Despite the severity of the agreement's provisions, Neue Karlsland, in spite of it being a puppet state, was left alone aside from Novayan observers visiting the nation due to the Novayans idolizing Karlsland's militarism. Although the Novayans have full control over Britannia, Gallia and Karlsland influentially, militarily, economically and politically during the Second Neuroi War, the Novayan Commonwealth have permitted them to become sovereign states on the condition that they learn their place and know their lessons.